


The Dark Crow

by 1the_last_browncoat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Castle
Genre: F/M, Suprise villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1the_last_browncoat/pseuds/1the_last_browncoat
Summary: when a string of strange murders plague new York city, buffy and co are forced to team up with writer/private investigator Castle and detective Beckettsoon, the deaths are eclipsed by an even bigger threat, and the return of enemies long since gone, before leading to shocking revelations about those held closest





	The Dark Crow

The bird flies over the city, swings between buildings and dodges cars, it comes to rest at the entrance to a dimly lit alley, where it digs into a discarded hot-dog.  
From the alley comes the sound of running feet, a young girl runs out, slips on the hot-dog and lands by the bird which, startled, takes off, as it flies it sees a man dressed all in black lean over the form of the girl.

Richard Castle woke with a start, then stares at the base of his bed,  
‘Kate’ he whispers to his bed companion  
‘mmh’ she responds  
‘Kate’ he says louder this time,  
‘what is it’ she irritably inquires  
Castle just points, resting on the end of their bed is a large black crow, eying them.  
They stare at it,  
Kate’s phone rings, making them jump, she picks it up,  
‘Hello…right…on our way’ she turns to Castle, who is still looking at the bird, ‘that was Ryan’

Buffy stared hard at the road, stay awake buffster stay awake, in the back the others slept soundly, stay awake buffster stay awake,   
They had received word from Vi, the new York slayer, that someone was taking out young girls, with no physical signs of harm save for burn marks on their cheeks, her contact in the police force had informed her that the investigation was going nowhere.   
So the young slayer had called in the cavalry, which in this case consisted of buffy, Giles, and Willow.

Castle was shocked, this time there was a survivor, Kate couldn’t talk to her as a short blond lady from the FBI had stopped her to request details on the case, he had left Kate and Agent Summers to it and had wandered over to the girl, he bent down,  
‘you okay?’ he asked her  
She continued to stare at the ground ‘yes’ she replied  
‘who did this?’  
She shrugged in response  
‘How did you get away’  
‘Didn’t’  
‘Huh?’  
‘He let me go, said I was to pass on a message’  
‘A message?’  
‘S’not for you, it’s for her’ she said pointing straight at Kate  
‘well why not tell me, I’ll pass it on, and you can get home,’  
The girl nodded ‘he said to tell her we’ll meet again’  
Castle paled, then rushed over to Kate…

The crow landed on a building nearby and watched..

**Author's Note:**

> criticism and comments are welcome as are suggestions, plot ideas and new charcters  
> :)


End file.
